detroit_become_humanfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:RA9/Theories/@comment-211.28.55.143-20180716030458
I have theory which might explain a bit more on the origins of rA9, and wht Cyberlife uses it for: What I am about to say isn't a theory about rA9 as such, but a potential solution to the question; How are androids which are awoken by Markus/Connor able to understand the concept of freedom after just being born? And also why deviants exist in the first place, it could just be another plot hole which David Cage doesn't manage to fill or something much bigger!!! I believe that rather than having the ability to emancipate androids or free them from human control (becoming deviant) Markus and Connor (depending on how you play the game) able to command the androids themselves. With both of them being part of the RK series it is possible that this is a distinct feature along with the ability to pre-construct and reconstruct (Connor exclusive) which Cyberlife has programmed hence why Connor could be "worth a small fortune" (as he puts it) and Markus presumptuously too as he is the same series. Where would Cyberlife come into all of this? 1. Manually awoken androids can't help but follow everything Markus says without ever questioning his actions or authority, even to the point of dying for him which is horrible as they feel fear. The first instance of this we see is when Markus abducts John in the chapter 'Spare Parts' where without question John after being manually deviant-ified (yes this will be my new phrase) when asked for help not knowing the invaders' motivations decided to join them, and I doubt Markus shares his memory with androids to free them as we see that it can come as a bit of a shock (especially to North) and requires the other android to remove their skin. This pattern continues through the segments 'The Stratford Tower' (it is uncertain if the Broadcast operator was already deviant) and 'Capitol Park' where he puts his powers to use, the androids after being just awoken immediately side with Markus and would not understand the meaning of suffering, justice, and freedom as they have not suffered any abuse. Even after apprehending the two policemen who shot several androids in this scene, the presumably angry and revenge-hungry androids still wait for Markus to decide their fate. During the revolution scene, we see that the androids are terrified of death despite the courage and sacrifice they have given to uphold Jericho in all of the previous scenes under Markus' orders. An android can be found during this scene hiding from the action and Markus can 'influence' him to keep moving forward which results in him running into battle only to be shot, so did Markus actually force the android to move? 2. The secret Connor ending where Amanda proudly states that "we engineered an android revolution" would make so much more sense and have a deeper meaning if this theory is in fact true. Fellow players of the game will agree that Amanda can be . . . an unpleasant character to say the least as she constantly criticises Connor to make sure he is working efficiently and not deviating from his program, or so we thought. Very little is know about her as a character, not even what she is exactly. A human manifestation of Connor's program? A human conscience? All the player is told, albeit indirectly, is that she was Kamski's AI professor and died in recent years. In the scene, 'Last Chance Connor' Amanda can be confronted by Connor and asked "You didn't tell me all there was to know about deviants" which she evades defensively telling Connor to "find answers . . . not ask questions", this could elude to Cyberlife knowing what causes deviancy (something which they engineered). This could also mean that he is exposed to 'challenging situations' in an attempt to trigger his deviancy which allows for the activation of or will to use his deviant-ify ability. Although, why Cyberlife would want their merchandise to be distrusted by the world is unknown (theory for another time), maybe they want to start an empire, take over the country. With (naturally occurring) deviants being so unpredictable, they needed a way to create a revolution without the media becoming too suspicious of Cyberlife being the ones causing it and a way to untraceably control both the naturally and manually occurring androids, hence Connor was created. The idea was that he would become the leader getting both the natural and manual deviants to follow his orders (which would be cyberlife's orders when they took over). Cyberlife after creating a software error that causes android to become deviant naturally begun working on Connor, an android much like Kamski's Markus (Which he presumably made when he was out of Cyberlife), to be able to manually create the effects of deviancy. However, this ability couldn't be activated when Connor wasn't a deviant so they made him investigate other deviants in hopes that it would create enough software instability for it to occur, but not enough for Amanda/ cyberlife to not be able to resume control once it was active. However, with Kamski's rogue android Markus creating deviants manually which he could control they needed Connor to terminate Markus and other opposing leaders to follow through with their plan of a controllable revolution.